Albus Dumbledore and the Stranger in the Cemetery
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald their meeting of minds and entangling of emotions and ambitions. This is my first(and probably only) 'slash' story in honor of the legalization of gay marriage in the USA. Drop me a review if you have any questions or critiques. I think this will have four more, considerably longer chapters.


In honor of making all marriage legal, no matter the genders of those involved; I present my first ever slash story! This is NOT my genre romance is really not my thing so please have patience with me and don't expect any super long drawn out sexual scenes, this shall be about first love! 6-26-15

-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-

-xxxxx-Part One: A Stranger in the Cemetery-xxxxx-

Albus Dumbledore stared forlornly out a wide window that overlooked the cemetery across the way. Though it was dark and the ground was shrouded in black he knew the exact spot his mother lie buried.

A week ago, a mere seven days ago he was completely packed ready to travel the world, ready to be rid of the taint of his fathers name completely. Instead fate had laughed at his dreams and taken his mother leaving Albus the head of his household at seventeen and sole guardian of his younger brother and sister.

The young wizard stared at this spot sourly not noticing his sister, Ariana walking down the stairs behind him. When she touched him he jumped away from her in shock immediately regretting his lack of tact. Ariana looked miserable, she hadn't spoken since the night of the accident that had taken their mothers life.

Both he and Aberforth both tried to reassure her that they did not hold her responsible for what had happened, but it made no difference, she blamed herself.

"It's late would you like a cup of tea Ari dear?" he asked softly.

Shaking her head no she walked past him into the dining room. Night was the only time their mother had allowed her to leave the house. He watched sadly as she stepped out the back door into the yard. He had scarcely paid his younger siblings any mind since his fourth year, before that he would spend all the nights he was home outside with her.

He made to follow her glancing out the window for a final second. To his surprise a figure could be seen in the shadows, it was clearly a human figure, a wizard, judging by the soft wand-light he was looking for someone. Which was odd as most of the people buried there had been there fifty years at least and many of the lines had died out.

The only people buried there recently was his mother and the late Mr. Bagshot. He was fairly certain the Bagshots had no remaining children, so who could this be? Especially at this time of night; it was quite suspicious.

Walking decisively to the backdoor he called for his sister as quietly as he could.

"Ariana, there's a stranger in the outside, come inside please. I'm going to go see who it is but I'll feel a lot better if I know you're safe in your room." Albus called softly into the dark.

His young sister scurried towards the back door fear and curiosity plainly written across her face. Once she was inside Albus stepped out weighing his options as he walked through their backyard to the outer gate. It would probably be in his best interest to sneak up on the wizard, catch the stranger unawares with a leg-locking jinx or something of the like.

With his half formed plan and wand at the ready the young wizard crept slowly around his family home, staying in the shadows and trying to remain as silent as possible.

It wouldn't do to to have his presence noticed until he already had the upper hand, that he had learned the hard way. A younger student named Filius Flitwick had bested Albus in the Hogwarts Duelling Association using that, and other unique techniques against him. With a fresh bruise on his ego Albus befriended the younger boy and actually learned a lot about about duelling from him.

The dark night aided Albus in his efforts, he made it across the rocky pathway and into the cemetery without calling attention to himself. He was close enough to the stranger to see him clearly.

The stranger was a boy, perhaps the same age as Albus, maybe a year or two older. The robes he wore indicated he was from another country though which Albus couldn't be sure. His eyes were tilted slightly, narrowed in concentration their color undistinguishable. The boys hair looked pale and sandy even in the dark. He didn't seem dangerous; so Albus switched up his plan.

"Lumos" he said in a deep voice.

Light blossomed from the tip of his wand, much brighter than that of the strangers. The reacted boy immediately; ducking behind the nearest tombstone in a combination defensive/offensive position. Stifling a giggle Albus cast a silent disarming charm, it had been a long time since he'd dueled anyone, and tonight was not the night.

The stranger was understandably startled at the turn of events and ducked completely behing the tombstone for a moments thought, unable to think of any options that didn't involve muggle dueling or leaving his wand behind the man stood.

"I vill be needed that back!" he said, pointing to his wand.

"Of course sir, please understand why I can't do so immediately. I'll need to ask you a few questions first." responded Albus in his most diplomatic voice.

The boy glowered at him but made no move towards him so Albus continued;

"Who are you?"

The now very surly looking wizard glared at him for a few seconds before stepping forward and holding his hand out begrudgingly.

"I am Gellert Grindlewald, here staying with my great aunt, the vidow Bagshot." Forced politeness dripped from each word.

"My condolences for the loss of your great uncle." Albus replied, bowing his head respectfully.

"That is not needed, I barely knew him."

"I see. What are you doing in the cemetery at this time of night?" asked Albus waving his wand to light the nearby tombstones. "Your great uncle is buried near the edge, why are you in the Peverell section? This area is centuries old."

"The boneyard is nice in the middle of the night. Vhy not? I am exploring." Gellert insisted.

"Where are you from? I have not heard that accent before."

"You has a lot of questions, vhat is your name?"

"I apologize, my manners are still in mourning, my name is Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore."

"Albus, why are you in the siiim- boneyard in the middle of the night?"

"To see why you're here Gellert, my sis. . . Snake likes to roam at night time, I couldn't very well allow her out with a stranger lurking about could I?"

"I see." Grindlewald intoned making a face to mock the other young wizard.

"Where are you from?" Albus asked yet again.

"I vent to Durmstrang." Gellert revealed with a mischievous look.

"Riddling are we? Very well, Durmstrang. . . You don't sound Swedish, so you traveled to go to school?"

"Vell, you know something at least."

"Based on your clothes I assumed you were from a northern country, but those hard vee's; Serbian?"

"Serbia is west of us."

"Bulgarian Then? That's quite a distance to travel for school."

"Yes, it vas. I am done now anyvay. I has. . . outgrown that school."

"Graduated?"

"No expelled."

"I see." Albus felt rather awkward suddenly.

"I vill come and introduce myself to your family tomorrow morning. Aunt Hilldee has insisted I be friendly to the locals vhile I am here."

"We do a late brunch, around eleven-thirty. Stop by then, a house-elf will answer the door." said Albus formally before turning and walking towards the cemetery gate

"Vill I have to vait until then to get my vand?" Grindlewald asked already departing Dumbledore.

"Dear me! I do apologize!"

Albus scurried back to the young wizard holding the stolen wand to it's rightful owner.

"I haven't been myself the last several days, my mind is cluttered, please accept my sincerest apologies." said Dumbledore raising his brilliant blues to look into Grindlewald's eyes.

They were dark colored, mused Albus, but specks of gold danced in their depths like fires. Intelligence and ambition rolled off the wizard before him, completely palpable.

At Hogwarts some people had told him that they could feel his power and his aura but, he never felt another's power in this way before. It was. . . Enticing. Albus completely forgot to listen to whether or not his apology had been accepted and was startled back to reality when Gellert reclaimed his wand.

"Tomorrow then?" said Albus

Gellert only nodded, allowing a half-smile to grace his stern features before he walked away his dark robes fading into the night.

-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-


End file.
